Things are not always what they seem
by Syreina
Summary: Dean and Roman are dealt some hard news and then when they start to come to terms with it a mysterious letter leads them to believe not everything is as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Dean and Roman are summoned to Stephanie and Vince's office. Dean glares at them as he walks in and sits down when Vince motions him to. Hunter was standing behind Stephanie who was sniffling and kept dabbing at her eyes. Roman eyed them all suspiciously. He didn't trust any of the McMahon's and they way they where acting was putting him on alert. Roman sits by Dean and looks at him.

Stephanie sobs when she tries to talk. Dean raises his eyebrow at her and then looks at Hunter.

Dean shakes his head, "Maybe we should come back later?"

Roman shakes his head, "or not at all."

Hunter shakes his head and then speaks softly, "Stay.. We have to tell you something."

Dean eyes them and fidgets in his seat not certain he is going to like this. Roman rests his hand on Dean's back trying to keep Dean calm.

Stephanie speaks softly, "Seth was killed this morning."

Dean looks at her and then bursts out laughing, "You're joking.. right... Stephanie.. don't be a bitch.. Tell me you're joking."

Roman looks at her and then balls his hands into fists, "this better be.."

Vince holds up his hands and speaks calmly, "Boys.. I'm sorry."

Dean lets out a ragged sob that would break the hardest of hearts, "No.. you're joking. ..." Dean stands suddenly and grabs Hunter, slamming him against the wall, "You assholes.. Tell me.."

Hunter just wraps an arm around Dean and lets him sob and push against him, "I'm sorry Dean."

Roman grits out, "Tell me how.."

Vince takes a breath and speaks calmly and evenly, "There was a car accident. Seth went off the road and was killed."

Dean feels something break as he hears the news and falls to his knees. Roman moves from his seat, wrapping his arms around Dean, to hold him tightly. Dean sobs and screams, "No he's not dead.."

Stephanie is the one that moves and touches Roman's shoulder, "I'm sorry Roman.. I'm so sorry."

The next few hours pass by in a blur for both men. The boys are numb as they allow Hunter to arrange a driver to take them to the hotel. When they arrive Jey and Jimmy are waiting for them at the hotel. Stephanie had called them and they had all agreed to come to the room and be there for both men. Jimmy and Jey both pull the boys into their arms and don't let go when both break into pieces.

The funeral was beautiful. Stephanie and Hunter spared no expense. The casket was closed and Stephanie said it was due to accident. Roman and Dean where taken off Raw with Jimmy, Jey and Naomi. They all stayed at Roman's home and none of them left the house for a solid week after the service. Dean couldn't believe it was true and though he knew it was he didn't want to.

Then something came in the mail that made everyone question.

Dean looks at the envelope that was slipped under the door this morning. It wasn't delivered by the mail man so someone had to have dropped it off. Roman looks over Dean's shoulder trying to figure out where it came from. Dean opened it and read the contents. He then drops it, his hands flying to his mouth. Roman grabs the letter and reads the line twice.

_Things are not always what they seem. Dig deeper boys or risk everything._

* * *

A/N continue or not?

Warning there will be mentions of Rape, Abuse, Evilness, Dub-con, Drug use.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean stands and paces as he looks at Roman. Roman shakes his head and looks at Dean, "I don't get it."

Dean runs a hand through his hair and then whispers, "Ro.. After Seth left us.. in the ring. We didn't keep track or even care what happened to Seth. All we wanted was that one of us beating on him because of what he did. What if.. what if there is something more to this."

Roman shakes his head, "he died from a car accident."

Dean looks at Roman, "Ro... what if there is something more."

Roman looks at Dean and frowns at him, "You want this to be real and not someone's sick idea of a joke."

Dean looks at Roman and whispers, "yes."

Roman whispers softly, "Dean.. he's dead."

Dean whispers, "I know that.. but I don't want to believe it. Something isn't right. Don't you want to know what Seth's last year was like?"

Roman leans back and closes his eyes. He then speaks softly, "If i agree to this, will it help you come to terms with his death?"

Dean nods, "Yes."

Roman stands and looks at him, "Fine but where do we start?"

Dean chews on his lip, "Cody was his best friend."

Roman shrugs, "good a place to start as any."

They contact Cody and Cody agrees to meet them at a coffee shop down town. Cody was off due to Cody sits in the shop sipping his coffee when they arrive. He ordered them both something and waves at them. When they sit across from him, he smiles sadly at them. Cody had been Seth's friend since Seth entered into the business. Dean had often joked that Seth and Cody should date. Cody though loved Eden more than anything.

Cody looks at them, "I miss him." is the first thing to slip out of his mouth.

Cody was never close to either of them. So he was little shocked that they called him but agreed to meet. He winces though when that slips out of his mouth and looks at both brothers.

Dean whispers, "We do too," He smiles warily at Cody trying to show him that it's ok.

Roman clears his throat, "Cody we got a strange letter after Seth's funeral. We wanted to ask you some questions. after Seth left the shield what happened."

Cody sits back in his chair and looks at them, "what do you mean?"

Dean leans forward and shows Cody the letter. Cody takes it and reads the line and then looks at Roman and Dean.

"Seth stopped talking to me once he as a part of the Authority. Just suddenly he was too busy to talk or come around," Cody shrugs.

Dean frowns, "you where best friends."

Cody nods and whispers, "I know and I tried to text him and call but he never replied. He never really was the same after ..."

Cody bites his lip and looks down at his cup.

Roman frowns, "After what.."

Cody runs a hand through his hair, "He promised me not to tell you.."

Roman frowns, "tell us.."

Cody shakes his head and then closes his eyes whispering, "after he was raped."

Roman's eyes go hard and he speaks lowly, "start from the beginning."

* * *

Cody is woken by a call on his cellphone. Dustin growls and throws a pillow at cody, "Answer your damn phone."

Cody groans and rolls over, picking up the phone, "Hello..do you know.."

Cody freezes when he hears Seth's sobs, "Cody.. help me."

Cody sits up fast and throws the blankets back, "Where are you?"

Dustin sits up when Cody throws the pillow back at him and motions him to get up. Cody has a feeling he will need Dustin with him so he explains quickly. When they enter the hotel room that Seth said he was at, Cody melted. Dustin, who normally was calm, vowed to kill someone. Seth was curled up in a corner, blood on his thighs and he was sobbing. The bed had blood on it and couple of rags that where what was left of Seth's clothing. There also was ripped sheets that were used to restrain Seth. There was though no one in room though other then Seth. Not suitcases or the room had no id attached to it. The person used cash to rent it.

Dustin was the one that wrapped him in a blanket and carried him back to their hotel room. Seth kept saying he didn't know who did it. Cody though calmed him and helped him clean himself up.

* * *

Roman grips the table and growls, "Why didn't you tell us."

Cody sighs, "Seth made me promise not to tell you. I always thought that you knew about it. I mean he acted so scared and different after it. He never went anywhere alone. Hell when I busy, He asked Dustin to walk with him to someplace he need to go. Dustin and him where never friends but Dustin did it. I thought for sure you would know something was wrong."

Dean whispers, "how.. how did we not know."

Cody shakes his head and then waves his hand, "Seth never told me who did it. He just said that some guys got him drunk and then he woke up blind folded and someone was inside him. It was a couple guys. After that it got around the locker room that he was easy so he was constantly harassed by the guys. "

Roman shakes his head and whispers, "why .. why didn't he tell us."

Cody looks at him, "He was scared that you guys would look at him different. Seth never had been with anyone until that night."

Dean slams his fist onto the table and then lets out a pained whimper.

Cody whispers, "that's all I know.. If you want more.. I'd suggest that you ask Kane. Kane was his only friend from my knowledge in the authority."

Roman nods and then looks at Cody, "Cody.. thank you for protecting him and getting him that night."

Cody nods and then looks at the letter again, "I guess the letter is right. Things aren't what they seem."


	3. Chapter 3

Roman looks at Dean who wasn't the same after they talked to Cody. Dean kept pacing the apartment and muttering that he wanted to kill everyone. That he was going to kill anyone that ever harassed or looked at Seth. He was even starting to make a list of people that he thinks where the ones to hurt Seth. Roman sighs and looks at Dean, "calm down"

Dean shakes his head, "they hurt him.. they raped him Roman. I want them all to pay."

Roman sighs, "we don't even know if they where wrestlers."

Dean growls softly, "how else would it get around the locker room."

Roman leans back and looks at Dean, "Seth wouldn't want you to go to jail for murder."

Dean flops down and then growls, "I want them to pay.. With blood Roman.. and pain."

Roman nods, "If we ever find out who. We will make them pay."

Dean grabs his phone and dials a number, "I'm making Kane meet with us."

Roman nods, "tell him we'll be at his place tomorrow."

To Dean and Roman's surprise Kane was expecting their call. He agrees to have them at his home and even arranged for the flight. Dean insists on the next flight so they sleep on the red-eye and arrive the next morning. The cab drops them off at Kane's home and Kane opens the door looking at the brothers.

"Roman.. Dean," Kane greets them and guides them to his living room.

Dean sits down and eyes the big man, "Cody said you knew.. about Seth in the Authority."

Kane nods and looks at them, "Yes.. why are you curious though."

Roman sighs, "We want to know about Seth's last year. We got a strange letter and.. We're worried there is something going on."

Dean shows Kane the letter.

Kane reads it and leans back, "I was expecting you two to come. I .. I'm not sure he would want me to talk to you though."

Dean snaps, "He is dead and we already found out we couldn't protect him. We want to know what happened."

Taker's rough voice comes from the Kitchen, "Glen tell them."

Kane sighs and looks at his husband, "Fine."

Dean growls and drums his fingers against his collar bone, "what's he doing here?"

Taker eyes them from the door way, "this is my home."

Roman blinks, "You two?"

Kane nods, "Yeah, if you never got the memo, we're not brothers."

Dean shakes his head, "I don't care who your fucking.. Tell us what happened to Seth."

Kane sighs "Seth joined the Authority because Hunter offered him protection."

Roman blinks, "protection from what?"

Kane runs a hand over his head, "From what was going on backstage. The harassment didn't stop. In fact it got worse and a couple of guys cornered him in the locker room. They didn't anything that would get them fired but they did feel the kid up. Hunter stated that if Seth joined the authority he would be protected from it. Seth agreed to join the authority. At first Hunter kept his word."

Taker snorts, "he always does at first."

Kane sighs softly, "then Hunter wanted something from Seth. Since Seth couldn't handle Dean in the ring, Hunter demanded payment from Seth. If Seth wanted the protection from the locker room he would have to pay Hunter."

Dean swallows and Roman already knows but asks, "how."

Kane speaks softly, "in bed. "

Dean shakes his head, "he'd never.. "

Kane shakes his head, "Seth was scared. After he joined the authority and lost you two. He had no where else to go in his mind. He agreed."

* * *

Seth sobs softly into Kane's chest as Kane held him. Kane shakes his head, "have you talked to them?"

Seth shakes his head, "they won't listen. They just want to beat on me. I have to Glen. I don't have a choice. If I'm kicked out of the authority I have no allies or anything. I.. I don't want to be hurt again."

Kane snaps, "you'll be hurt if you do this."

Seth whispers, "at least it's my choice. I mean it's all I'm good for right?"

* * *

Kane looks at Roman and Dean and then him and Taker jump when Dean leaps up and snaps at both of them.

"Why didn't anyone tell us," Dean screams.

Kane sighs, "Dean you where going after Seth at every turn. You kept attacking him and trying to hurt him. Even with out Seth making me promise not to talk to you about it, I wouldn't have."

Taker sits down by Kane, "Glen brought Seth home a couple of times to keep him away from Hunter. When ever Hunter took Seth home with him, he would come back bruised and hurt pretty bad."

Kane nods, "We couldn't get him away from Hunter. He was just too scared."

Dean whispers, "I .. I would have killed Hunter for hurting him."

Roman rumbles, "We still might."

Kane sighs softly, "Seth though started to get some different attention."

Dean frowns, "what do you mean?"

Kane sighs, "Randy Orton started hitting on him and sweet talking him."

Roman frowns knowing Randy has a horrible reputation.

Kane looks at Roman and nods, "Yeah and Seth fell for it. Randy was extremely gentle at first and almost sweet. Then .."

* * *

Seth looks at Kane and whispers, "I fell down."

Kane has Seth's chin tipped up and he glares down at the younger man. There's a noticeable bruise on his cheek. Kane shakes his head, "Seth you didn't fall. Don't lie to me."

Seth shrugs, "he didn't mean to."

Kane growls, "He never means to. You need to leave him Seth."

Seth whispers, "he loves me.. Hunter is even leaving me alone."

Kane looks at him, "He hits you.."

Seth whispers, "but.."

Kane looks up when the door opens and Randy stands there, his arms crossed. He motions Seth to come to him and Seth walks over nervously. Randy wraps an arm around Seth's waist before he growls at Kane, "Stay away from him."

* * *

Kane sighs, "That was the last time I was alone with him."

Dean closes his eyes, "The names on my hit list just keep coming."

Taker nods at Dean, "I'm with you on that one. When you go back to work, call me."

Roman looks at Kane, "what do you mean you where never alone with him."

Kane shrugs, "Jamie and Joey where hired by Hunter and Randy. They where with him full time. They never let me near Seth alone after that."

Takers Speaks up, "I heard through the grapevine, Seth was payment for Randy to stay with the authority. "

Dean closes his eyes, "J&amp;J did they..."

Kane shakes his head, "they never touched him. You should talk to them though. Joey really liked Seth."

Roman looks at Kane, "did Seth.. kill himself?"

Kane closes his eyes and then speaks softly, "I want to say no Roman but.. I don't know."

Taker looks at the men in the room, "the letter makes sense now. Nothing was what it seemed with Seth and the Authority."

* * *

Dean and Roman agreed, that when they got back in the ring that they would call Kane and Taker. All four of them wanted Hunter to pay. Taker may be retired but he was still down right scary when he wanted to be. Kane got in touch with Joey and Jamie for them and J&amp;J agreed to meet Dean and Roman. Jamie tried to make Dean promise that they wouldn't be on Dean's ever growing hit list. Dean never actually agreed to it but he said at least he would hear them out. Joey then agreed to meet them saying they owed it to Seth.

Dean walks in with Roman to office that Kane set up the meeting at. Jamie looks at them and Joey stands.

Joey speaks softly, "Dean. Roman."

Dean eyes him, "so you can talk."

Joey shrugs, "I only talk to those I want to talk to."

Roman sits down, "Tell us what happened. "

Jamie looks at them, "Promise us... if Randy and them come after us.."

Dean smirks, "if they are alive after we are done with them, you will be protected."

Roman growls, "But they won't be alive."

Joey looks at Roman and whispers, "promise us that you will make them pay."

Dean looks at the smaller man, "We will make them scream."

Roman notices the tears in the other men's eyes and knows they have to be hurting.

Joey nods and then looks at them, "Randy hired us to keep people away from his property, Seth. Hunter had given Seth to Randy though I don't think Seth knew that in the beginning. It was to keep Randy in the authority. At first it was just a couple slaps and pushing when Seth wouldn't do what Randy wanted."

Jamie nods, "It got worse though.. A lot worse. Randy began beating on Seth. Hunter and Stephanie knew about it too."

Joey rubs his head, "Randy .. raped Seth one night and Seth went to Hunter and Stephanie. They though didn't care. They told him he was with Randy and to deal with it. Hunter then said that Seth was a slut anyways and he should be use to taking it."

Jamie shakes his head, "We.. tried to call the police and Seth always stopped us."

Joey wipes at his eyes, "he said they would destroy his career."

Jamie whispers, "we should have done it anyways."

Joey nods, "We should have shot Randy that night."

Dean looks confused, "what do you mean."

* * *

Joey hears Seth screaming in the hotel room, attached to theirs, and he looks at Jamie, "Jamie.. we have to do something."

Jamie stands up and goes to his suitcase. He had brought his gun this time. Jamie was tired of hear Seth's screams and cries for help. He was going to do something about it this time. He wasn't going to let Seth be hurt anymore. Joey's eyes go wide and he grabs Jamie's arm, "No"

Jamie looks at Joey, "I'm not going to let him continue to be hurt.. I'm tired of this Joey."

Joey shakes his head, "Jamie.. you'll go to jail, think of your daughter."

Jamie snaps and hisses, "I am. If that was my daughter I would want someone to protect her and help her."

Joey hisses, "Jamie.."

Jamie looks at Joey with pain in his eyes, "I know but.."

Joey shakes his head, "who will protect him if you and I aren't here and you're in jail?"

Jamie looks at him, "how are we protecting him now? HUH how.."

Joey looks at Jamie and doesn't have an answer. Jamie puts the gun down and then slides to sit on the floor. The screams still coming from the room.

Something breaks in Dean and he looks at the men.

"everyone knew about this. Everyone.. and no one got him help. No one.. did anything. You all just let him be hurt, used and abused," Dean whispers.

Jamie and Joey look at him and don't deny it.

Roman whispers, "and we should have known. We should have.. "

Dean stands up and leaves the room, he doesn't want to hear anything else. He was heading to Raw.

Roman looks at J&amp;J and whispers, "We all have to live with this guilt .. but We will keep our word. They will pay."


	4. Chapter 4

Dean walks into Stephanie and Hunter's office at Raw. He growls when he sees Randy but doesn't attack like his first instinct told him to. He stands there and puts his hands on his hips. Roman stands behind him but doesn't stop Dean. Roman knows if Dean doesn't do this, Dean will break. Dean looks at them and then speaks trying to stay calm.

"We know what happened. What you did to him," Dean states.

Hunter looks at him, "what do you mean?"

Dean loses control and he yells at the man, "You raped him, hurt him and then sold him to this fucker." He points at Randy, "who did the same things to him."

Hunter glares at him, "those are some dangerous allegations Ambrose."

Dean glares at him and then grabs Hunter and slams him against a wall, "You hurt my brother. You took him from us and abused him. I want you dead."

Roman moves when Randy goes to protect Hunter. Roman grabs him, pushing him away from Dean, "If you touch him, Randy. I will kill you where you stand."

Dean looks at Hunter with tears in his eyes, "Why .. why did you do it."

Hunter glares down at Dean, "Because he was weak and slut."

Dean slams Hunter against the wall and a broken sob comes from him.

Roman looks at Hunter, "So you admit it?"

Hunter shrugs, "Why hide it. We knew what happened to Seth that night and we needed to keep Randy in the authority. Seth was useless, he couldn't even handle you guys. He was only good for one thing. To spread his legs and as a pawn."

Dean sobs softly and then looks at Hunter, "I will watch you and Randy riot in jail. We couldn't protect Seth or save him. But I'll be DAMNED IF I LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS. "

Hunter looks confused. Police enter the room and Dean pulls away from Hunter and Roman wraps his arms around Dean. Hunter glares at them, "I will never see the inside of jail boys."

The detective looks at him, "Wrong. We have enough evidence that you, your wife and Randy will be going to jail for a long time Hunter."

Hunter glares at them.

Stephanie actually starts to sob and whispers lightly, "I'm sorry."

Kane, J&amp;J, Taker, Cody and Dustin stand at the door with the rest of the roster as Hunter, Randy and Stephanie are taken away in cuffs. They all felt guilty but had agreed to testify against the authority.

Dean looks at the locker room and snaps, "I hope your all happy with yourselves. Seth was raped and hurt. You all abused him too. You harassed him, called him a slut and tried to hurt him. All because some sick people raped Seth. I want you all to remember that. That you are NO BETTER THEN THEM."Dean sobs softly, "I hate all of you.

Dean then falls against Roman as the Roster backs away from the men. Dean sobs and holds onto Roman. Roman rubs Dean's back and then whispers, "we made them pay Dean. They will pay for the rest of their lives."

Days later Dean and Roman sit by the headstone that reads Seth Rollins. Hunter, Randy and Stephanie all plead guilty. The evidence was too strong for them to even fight it.

Dean picks at the grass on his friend's grave, "Seth.. We did it for you. They're in jail. We're going to make sure they stay in Jail for the rest of their lives. We won't let anyone forget you either. What happened to you should have never happened.. We're sorry brother."

Roman nods and whispers, "we love you brother."

Roman freezes when he sees Cena walking up to them.

Dean glares at Cena, "what do you want."

Cena looks at him, "I left you the letter."

Roman stands up and looks at him, "why."

Cena sighs, "I couldn't.. I couldn't get anyone to report what was happening. I couldn't get any of them to speak to the police. I knew if you want after them, they would."

Dean closes his eyes and whispers, "you used us."

Cena chews on his lip, "I'm sorry. I knew you could get them to talk."

Roman looks at him, "how did you know?"

Cena sighs softly and looks at them, "I found Seth after Randy almost killed him. I took him to the hospital. Seth told me everything. I .. I convinced him to go to the police. That's where he was headed that night. He was going to charge Randy and Hunter. He was going to try and start over."

Dean closes his eyes wraps his arms around himself, "It's not fair."

Cena looks at them and whispers, "I'm sorry. I.. I tried to be super Cena.. I tried to get him safe and I failed him too."

The three men sit on the grave and look at each other.

Roman whispers, "everyone failed him."

* * *

_The night of the accident._

_The car slams into the telephone poll. Seth groans as he crawls out of the car. He holds his ribs and slowly crawls away from the car. He looks up when he hears and explosion and looks at the car in flames. Seth winces as he stands and looks at the flames. He closes his eyes and feels the heat. He doubts they would expect to find a body. He then bites his lip and pulls his cell phone out of his pocket._

_An idea hits him. He could be free of all this pain.. of everything. _

_His hands shake as he makes a call to 911, "Hello... There was an accident.. The driver is dead...I can't get his body out.. omg there's a fire.. Please hurry."_

_Seth then hangs up and throws the cell onto the ground. He then turns and limps down the highway._


	5. Chapter 5

Seth sits in the room he rented with the last of his cash. He feels safe as he looks around the tiny hotel room rented under a fake name. He was safe and alone. Finally after a year of solid abuse. He was alone and in a room. No one would find him. No one would even look for him. He turns on the TV and watches as the news flashes a breaking news segment. He stares at a picture of himself on the TV with the title, WWE wrestler died in a car crash.

Seth laughs softly and then turns the tv off. He was safe. He was safe from everyone. This is all he ever wanted. He finally falls back on the bed and cuddles into the comforter. He could start new and he would never let anyone hurt him again.

* * *

Seth looks at the TV as he's waiting a table. His hair dyed completely black again and short. He didn't want anyone to know who he is. He's working in a dive off the side of the highway. No one would ever think that he was actually Seth Rollins. Seth though is shocked when he sees Stephanie, Hunter and Randy in handcuffs. He sees Dean in tears and Roman clinging to Dean like his life depended on it behind the police. The announcer talks about evidence that lead to charges against Hunter, Stephanie and Randy. She also states that Dean and Roman where the ones that uncover it. Seth wipes at his eyes and whispers, "Why"

He then turns and looks around the Dinner and smiles softly. Feeling even more free. He makes the decision at that time to go to the court house and watch the trail.

* * *

Seth attends the the court house in a large hoodie. He is a little shocked that Dean and Roman don't recognize him. Dean looks like he hasn't eaten in a week and Roman doesn't look better. Seth wants to run to them and hold onto them but he doesn't because he knows they will hate him. Seth watches as all three plead guilty to the charges. The judge sentenced them to life in prison.

The last thing that Seth hears as he goes to leave is Dean's soft voice saying, "We should have protected him."

Seth leaves the court quickly when he feels everything start to hit him. He goes to an alley as fast as his feet will carry him. There he breaks down into sobs, falling to his knees in the alley. He throws up and shakes from the weight of his whole world crashing in on him. He was free and they actually paid for their crimes. A stranger sees him and rushes over. She kneels beside him and whispers, "sir are you ok?"

Seth looks at her, tears streaming down his face, "I'm ok.. I'm better than I have been in years."

She looks unconvinced and gently pushes his hair back from his face, "you sure?"

Seth sobs and then laughs.. He feels like what's left of his sanity is starting to slip away, "Yeah .. Yeah I am."

* * *

Seth finishes his shift at the Dinner and then runs a hand over his head as he walks down the street. Seth isn't paying attention to who is around him. His heart stops when he hears "Is that you Seth."

He turns and then his eyes go wider when he sees Jey and Jimmy. He swallows and then Naomi melts. She sobs softly against Seth's chest.

"You're alive.. You're alive." She whispers over and over.

Seth nods numbly and then a tear slips from his own eyes. Jimmy and Jey then engulf him in their arms. Seth sobs softly and holds onto the woman, his body shaking.

Naomi pulls back, "Dean and Roman are going to lose it.  
Seth jumps, "No.. you can't.."

Naomi frowns at him, "what."

Seth whispers, "I doubt they want me anywhere near them after what they found out."

Naomi shrieks, "are you kidding me. They're dieing with out you. They think.. They think everything is their fault."

Seth slumps down and whispers, "I didn't want them to feel like that."

Jey tips Seth's face to look at him, "then talk to them."

* * *

Dean looks up when the door bell rings. He watches Roman go to the door. He hears Roman open the door asking who it is. Dean looks up though when he hears Roman drop the glass he was holding.

"Ro?" Dean asks as he stands up and walks towards the door, "what is going on?"

Roman stands there looking shell shocked. Dean looks at him and then moves so he can see who's in the door way. Dean almost faints when he sees the man standing there. Seth looks at them and bites his lip.

Seth goes to speak, "I'm sorry.."

Dean is the first to move and he just crashes into Seth, knocking him on the floor with his own body. Dean is clinging to Seth so hard and Seth whimpers because he thinks his ribs are breaking. Roman tries to breath and then just as suddenly he is on them as well.

Seth shakes and clings to both of them, Not letting go.

Dean sobs softly, "you're dead.. if this a dream ..."

Seth whispers, "it's not a dream.. I'm sorry."

Roman finally moves and stands up, pulling his brothers up. He pulls them into the apartment. Dean though won't let Seth go and he eventually drags him onto the couch with Roman. Roman holds Seth against his chest with Dean clinging onto Seth tightly. They had a lot to talk about. They had a lot to fix. But right now that doesn't matter. They had each other again. That's all that matters to them.

* * *

A/N Hopefully people didn't stop reading because of the sadness. :D thank you everyone that Reviewed.


End file.
